


Elements of My Heart

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Elements, Gen, Poetry, fan poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-16
Updated: 2008-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Elemental Poems about four of the characters.
Kudos: 2





	1. Element of Air

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Avatar: The Last Airvender

_I am the wind  
Flowing across the land  
Flowing across the sea  
That is who I am  
That is who I be_

_I am the air  
A puff of freshness  
A puff of youthfulness  
A scent of the old  
Blending in with the new_

_I am the sky  
Reaching upwards  
To the heavens above  
For the sake of living  
Most entirely free_

_I am a free spirit  
Roving about here  
Going where I want  
Being where that I  
That I need to be_

My hope of my heart  
Knows no boundaries  
I am free to fly  
To fly away freely  
My heart abounding

_I leap into the sky  
Dancing and frolicking  
Jubilant to the end  
The hope resides within  
And hope abounds_

_I am a breath of life  
The hope hidden within  
A long legacy of time  
Pristine and clean  
Unto the end  
_

_My Soul can read yours  
_ _I can tell who you are  
I can tell good from evil  
Or better to tell ones heart  
And can tell if it needs mending_

_I am the wind  
Flowing across the land  
Flowing across the sea  
That is who I am  
That is who I be_


	2. Elements of My Heart

_I am the water  
The flow of life  
Living on through  
Times of great strife  
I am the reviver_

_I am the rain  
Pouring down from above  
Cleansing away the tears  
Chasing away the fears  
Bolstering the hope_

_I am the stream  
A caring mother type  
Living to care for  
Living to set things  
To set things right_

_I am the river  
Made of blue and silver  
Running a healing hand  
Keeping in touch with  
In touch with everyone_

_I am the sea  
Washing away nightmares  
Keeping together the dreams  
_ _Helping to fulfill ones destiny  
To help bring about peace_

_I am the Tsunami  
Devastating in my temper  
_ _Yet so calm at the next  
Washing away the past  
_ _To create a new future_

_I am the storm  
Livid and strong  
Protecting those I care about  
Leaping them nice and safe  
And mine enemy at bay_

_I am the water  
The flow of life  
Living on through  
Times of great strife  
I am the reviver_


	3. Element of Earth

_I am the earth  
The rugged and firm  
A solid wall of mass  
This can I confirm  
As part of the soil hearth_

_I am the farm land  
Cultivated to be spoiled  
A rotten egg at times  
But at others there is  
There is an abundance_

_I am the terra firma  
Stubborn and unmoving  
Unstoppably in strength  
A rock solid form  
With a bitter laugh_

_I am the rock  
A balance uncaring  
About past grievances  
In retrospect at least  
At least in seeming_

_I am the boulder  
Do I really look so weak?  
It is a bruis you seek  
For my seeming weakness  
Is in truth my strength_

_I have a rage with in  
Controlled temperamentally  
I prefer nonchalant  
To worrisome quotesome  
Let's just wait and see_

_I am the earth  
The rugged and firm  
A solid wall of mass  
This can I confirm  
As part of the soil hearth_


	4. Element of Fire

_I am the fire  
I am the soul within  
Now our journey can begin  
Waiting a long time to come  
From the place that I am from_

_I am the temper  
Filled with anger and ire  
Filled with languid mistrust  
Seeing what I choose to see  
Instead of what I choose to be_

_I am the spark  
Something hurting, something helping  
Filled with a cup of irony  
Filled with a backwards forwards  
A journey seeming endlessly_

_I am the heat  
A pain in the side of foes alike  
An ironic twist for ones allies  
A bitter memory so confounding  
Only beginning to ripening_

_I am the burn  
A scaring, staring reminder  
_ _A thing that will not die  
_ _A thing that will not disappear  
I am here and I am strong  
_

_Try to get rid of me.  
You'll find I am not  
That easily deterred  
I am a stubborn idiot  
But then again I'm not_

_I am the fire  
I am the soul within  
Now our journey can begin  
Waiting a long time to come  
From the place that I am from_


End file.
